


Apply Purr Directly to Angst

by oinenmokotin



Series: Inconsonant Conversations [2]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Cat POV, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 20:25:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14340258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oinenmokotin/pseuds/oinenmokotin
Summary: A small xenofiction interlude toInconsonant Conversations. Takes place between chapters 4 and 5.





	Apply Purr Directly to Angst

**Author's Note:**

> The main fic is not required reading for this. All you really need to know of it for context is that Anders is staying the night in a guest bedroom at Fenris's mansion, which besides Fenris is inhabited by three stray cats that he hasn't named.

Hunter Rodentskullcrusher woke up from her nap to whispers in the quiet cave.  
  
She had not slept deeply, and had been aware of the two tall cats—the one who lived here with her, and a visitor—retiring to their nests. The tall cat who lived here had lain awake for some time after, looking at the small, folding cat-bed that Hunter and the other two her size liked to take turns using when it was left open on the nest, but the tall cat was asleep now. The fire next to her soft hill was still keeping her warm despite having dimmed to embers, and she was reluctant to move. But the sound came again.  
  
Hunter crossed the cave to the nest, glancing along the way under the leafless, hollow trees the tall cat kept things in. She had not seen mice in the cave system for quite some time. They sometimes hunted outside and brought their quarry to the tall cat, who sometimes went outside, too, presumably to hunt, judging by the food brought for her and the other two. They did a good job feeding each other.  
  
Hunter put her front paws to the edge of the nest, and chirped a question.  
  
The small one was already there, keeping the tall cat warm, and she stirred from where she had curled up in the crook between the tall cat's neck and shoulder. They touched noses to make sure each of them was who the other thought it was.  
  
The tall cat was having a bad dream, and quietly but distressedly meowed in sleep. Hunter licked the small one's ears, and she understood. She lay back down next to the tall cat, and groomed a large, almost fur-less cheek with tiny licks, purring.  
  
It helped, as it often did, and the tall cat brought a paw up to stroke her back in response. The tall cat's breathing evened out into a peaceful sleep. The small one settled down to continue sleeping, too.  
  
Hunter wandered out into the larger cave beyond the one the tall cat slept in, and considered checking out the underground level of the cave system for prey. She might also find a bird on the higher levels. But walking around had made her aware of needing to take care of something else first, and she headed to the tunnel leading outside.  
  
The rain was still going. The part of the grass valley she needed, however, was under the same protruding cliff that protected the cave entrance, and on raised ground, so her fur stayed dry as she dug the shallow hole and soon covered it up again.  
  
She looked around her and sniffed the air before going back inside. The gap in the surrounding mountains that she used to enter the valley from the outside was well scentmarked, and small enough that nothing too dangerous should fit through. Sometimes a new cat peeked in, though. Sometimes they were friendly and could stay. She had been the first, but she had accepted the other two of her size as her and the tall cat's clowder. Satisfied there were no intruders, she went inside, cleaned herself thoroughly, and drank from the small, portable pond in the next cave over.  
  
There were two feathers on the ground that hadn't been there that morning. Hunter went over to smell them, and detected no fresh scent of either a bird or one of the cats she lived with. Instead, the feathers smelled of the tall cat's friend who had appeared tonight, and had groomed her with a paw like cats that size seemed to prefer to do. The feather moved a little as she nudged it with her nose, and she quickly stepped on it to catch it. The feather didn't do anything else, so she left it.  
  
She didn't feel like hunting anything more after all, and headed back to the upper level, where the tall cat and even taller friend slept.  
  
Hunter liked the tall cat's friends that visited. One of them made many scurrying, bright spots appear on the floor and walls of the cave when sitting near the firelight. Hunter liked to chase after them, though she hadn't caught any yet. She was very good at catching other things, so she was sure she would one day. The other one that visited the most often Hunter was wary of, as that one always carried the scent of a large dog. The small one seemed not to mind, though, but the small one loved the tall cat so much she trusted without question whoever the tall cat trusted.  
  
A quiet, distressed meow came from the cave tonight's visitor slept in.  
  
This tall cat was having a bad dream, too. Hunter jumped onto the nest, and found the fluffy one curled by the tall cat's feet. She walked over to her, and after touching noses, she nudged her to get up, trying to be patient with her—she was the newest.  
  
They lay down on either side of the tall cat, cuddling close and purring, and Hunter, who could reach to, headbutted the tall cat's cheek.

Now calm and comfortable, all three went to sleep.

She was proud of how well she took care of her strange, clumsy clowdermates.


End file.
